The Buzz on Maggie Lost Episode
Back in Buzz On Maggie's Hay Day, it was a popular show, with popularity. But that popular comes a price. The creator of the cartoon created "The Buzz On Maggie" in 2005, but only a few children know the true series pilot. In 2005 the same year the show came out but a few kids found a DVD with the real series pilot at the same time period. Nobody knows about it to this day, but I still remember it. it was in 2005, the creator was making the true pilot to the cartoon. But Dave Polsky (the creator) never aired it because time. Years later, he forgot about the real series pilot, and the disc went missing. However, one morning in 2007, I was looking through my mail until I found a DVD inside a yellow package. I opened it, and inserted it into my DVD player, hoping it would work. Well, it did. I haven't really described the DVD, have I? The video was 7 minutes, and 25 seconds. It began with the normal opening theme. But this time, the intro was shorter, the intro was darker, and the tune was different than later versions of the cartoon. It was a little girl reading a poem about her dad living in heaven. The episode (officially) opened with the normal Buzz On Maggie House. It showed what happened inside. Maggie's parents were arguing with Maggie for an unknown reason, after a few seconds of this, the camera aims at Pufford on the floor begging. Now his hat was a different story. It was scribbled on, and looked like someone edited it with MS Paint. The screen then cut to black for a few seconds, then showing the previous scene with Pufford crying, apparently running away. The screen yet again faded to black for a few seconds, then went to a shot of Maggie telling Pufford something, but it was too distorted to hear. The picture of Pufford is once again shown, in gray colors. The scene then went to Aldrin and Maggie talking about something, but yet once more, it was too distorted to hear. The screen then went to Maggie and Rina at a theater of some sort, then the screen cut to black. Slowly fading in, Is a photo of Maggie looking very upset, inverted colors and looking very wavy. Pufford from the beginning of the episode is seen again, with a weird airplane sound effect. Then the screen went to a shot of Maggie looking crazy, With Pufford looking upset and scared. Then the screen cut to static. After this, the scene of the family arguing is seen again, but played in reverse. It is some what sort of pixelated. It then showed a clip of Maggie screaming in a man's voice, the man was screaming so much, as if being killed. Then the angler shot went to Maggie on the floor, bleeding. The photo is shown again, but very distorted. A scene like the theater scene is shown, but it is too distorted to see. Throughout this whole scene, It shows the Pufford picture, and a black screen. The black screen cut back to the episode, with Maggie looking nervous. with Bella saying "Goo". Maggie angrily replied "It's Gaa!". During this picture, a blood curl scream can be heard very low pitched. Then the screen cut to black once more. It then shows Pufford crying, apologizing to the parents. With some weird low pitch crying along with the video. the same scene repeats itself 4 times, before erupting to black yet again. As the screen slowly faded in, It showed the same picture of Maggie very angry, inverted. It cut to a photo shot of Maggie with an evil smile. With screams and glitching sounds interrupting it. Showing Pufford in gray again with another part of the screaming. The same picture of Maggie is shown again, but in gray like the previous picture of Pufford, then the screen cuts to black being interrupted. Fading in, it shows a video of Maggie threatening Bella with distorted audio that concluded the video. The screen interrupts to black again, once more fading in to a video or photo, it shows old footage of German soldiers marching. Such as Nazis. The shot cuts to all the photos like: The angry maggie photo, the angry Maggie photo distorted, and the Pufford photo. After this, it cut to Pufford crying from the beginning of the episode. Just a bit distorted. The screen went to black for a few seconds, before being interrupted from a photo or video again. This time, the photo was Maggie holding Bella, With a red screen interrupting it. Looking like an old movie. It cuts to a picture of Maggie on the ground messed up from before, but inverted colors, and mixed with screaming. Then it showed a photo of angry Maggie like before, but now, with People screaming with the blood curl screams from before. interrupting it. Then the screen went to Bars And Tones, with Distorted audio along with this scene. It then cut to A video of Maggie And Aldrin Talking to each other about the movie, But in reversed Being distorted again. The evil looking Maggie photo is seen again but Swirled WIth A TV Effect It slowly faded to the House, then faded to "The German Soldiers Marching" again. It went back to the House, then faded to the same photo from before with Bella And Maggie. It then went to Bars And Tones Fading to black. You then hear the Blood Curl scream from before, with Distorted sounds, Looking very dark. It then cut to Dark footage of Maggie walking inside of the house And Aldrin asking Maggie about the Test she had to take. It then cuts to the Family on the table. Then it showed the photo of Maggie planning something bad, from before, Now with the same airplane sound effect from the middle of the episode. It cut back to the episode with maggie looking Angry like in the picture from before, but now Red All over with The same Blood Curl screams from The middle of the episode Fading to black. The video slowly faded into the House looking like it was being sucked And sinking, Along with Some weird Piano playing with the video. It had A very odd tune. The house was fading to black slowly, As the episode came to A close. The episode ended with No ending credits, But fading out to black slowly. Then The Disc popped out of the DVD Player. Which is weird, Because most DVD Players Don't do that. I was very upset with this. On February 4, 2007, A small group of fans were allowed into the studio Of "Walt Disney Inc". And one of the fans actually knew about The episode, But when one of the Fans asked about the Episode And It Being On The DVD, Polsky Applied in A very Nice, And Calm way, Saying "I Don't Remember Any Episode like That, And If That Disc Is Real, Then There Is No Way That Disc Is Mine". Yet until this day, The Group Of Fans do not remember that Disc, And to this day, Nobody does. One morning of 2008, I showed My Friends The Disc. When I was done, I went to go get A few Sprites for Us to drink Downstairs. But when I came back, They were gone. I found them Slaughtered And Hands were chopped off. When I checked on the ceiling, There was A Sign Crudely written in Gray saying "Since They Are Finished With, You're Next". I was very upset. After watching the video, My Grandma, My Uncle, And My Friends Were never heard of again. So as soon as I get A copy of this Disc, I will be selling it, Just to get to the bottom of this. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees